Sven
Sven is a Nord Bard. He lives in the Nordic village of Riverwood with his mother, Hilde. He can be found inside the Sleeping Giant Inn, play his lute. With an Amulet of Mara, he can be married. Relationships Sven is interested in Camilla Valerius, the sister of Lucan Valerius. A Bosmeri archer named Faendal, who also loves Camilla, serves as his rival. Interactions Love Triangle It is possible to recruit Sven as a Follower, if you complete his quest, Love Triangle, or otherwise find a way to raise his favor. The Love Triangle quest can be activated by speaking with either Sven or Faendal. To get him to follow you, you must choose to lie to Camilla, and say the note is from Faendal. However, it is more logical to help Faendal win over Camilla as Sven is not a trainer and cannot be exploited for free archery training. Follower He is skilled with Bows, Light Armor, One Handed weapons, Blocking, and Alchemy. He will not dual-wield one handed weapons. Sven can be recruited into the Blades. Sven has a level cap of 20. Songs Sven is known to sing the following songs upon request for no fee: #The Age of Aggression (Imperial Faction) #Ragnar the Red He may also sing The Age of Oppression (Stormcloaks Faction). He also sings a tribute to the Dragonborn upon completion of the main questline. Trivia *Sven is able to join The Blades. *If the player character kills Faendal, a courier will deliver from Sven stating his knowledge that you killed him, and that he is thankful. The player will also get a letter from him if you kill Alvor stating the same. This may imply that he doesn't like a lot of people in Riverwood. *If the player drops a piece or armor in front of Sven, he may ask you if he can have it. You have the option to give it to him, or to tell him that it's yours. He may not equip the armor. (This is the same with Imperial Soldiers) Bugs *Equipping a Stormcloak Helmet on Sven may make the game think it was part of his starting gear and cannot be unequipped, therefore he will be unable to equip some light armor helmets. *If he is the target of the Companions quest Hired Muscle, Sven may be bugged. If he was recruited as a follower but dies, the quest cannot be completed and the Companions quests cannot be continued. *Killing either Sven or his mother Hilde before becoming involved in the Sven-Camilla-Faendal miscellaneous quest will result in the quest not being offered, and Faendal never becoming available as a companion to take advantage of the "free training" exploit. *Sven will occasionally whilst on your adventures 'Emit' music similar to the sound a flute makes, but he will not be holding a flute and will stand in place instead of following you, to fix this problem simply fast travel to a different location or start a conversation with him. *Occasionally Sven might stop following you, for example after killing Mirmulnir at the Western Watchtower. This can be solved by using the newly-learned Unrelenting Force shout. It will push him away, thus unlocking him. ru:Свен Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards